Foxy, Foxy
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: John intrudes on Legacy's private moment and gets himself a reward. John/Randy/Cody/Ted. SLASH.


Title: Foxy, Foxy

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: John/Randy/Cody/Ted

Words: 2931

Warnings: SMEX!! LOTS! :- )

Disclaimers: Not mine

Author's Notes: LJ posted. Enjoy :-D

Chapter 1/1

John Cena had always been attracted to Randy Orton. It was like, peanut butter and chocolate. Just meant to be. But John was scared. He could admit he was a chicken shit. Especially since Randy's guard dogs wouldn't let him within a foot of their master. God, it was like getting through a war zone and planting the flag! And Cody was an ankle biter. A puffed up Pomeranian. John smirked at his own inside joke. Yeah. Definitely a Pomeranian. But Ted, shit, Ted was a Pit Bull.

So, he wasn't really _thinking_ as he came to Legacy's private locker room; a luxury that Daddy Dibiase bestowed upon his son. And he definitely wasn't in his right mind when his hand found the latch and turned it down. He stepped inside, ogling lecherously at the glorious feast for his eyes. All three gorgeous men, butt ass naked. Now, John wasn't a pervert. And he wasn't a voyeur. But he couldn't stop the blood rushing to his groin, making his cock swell in his shorts. Yeah. They were really hot.

"Did you hear that?" Cody asked, in the process of squirting body oil into his hand.

Randy smirked, "It's probably your stomach. You fuckin' heifer."

Cody pouted, "I'm not a heifer. I'm a growin' boy."

Ted frowned, "I heard it too. If it's Evan-" John's brows rose. Why would Evan be in Legacy's locker room? John braced himself for the reaction that was coming as Ted turned on his heel. A smart man would have run like Hell. Not only was he staring at Randy but he was seeing Randy's boys nude. Full frontal. His jaw dropped. "CENA?!" Ted gaped, reaching for the closest object he could find-a hand towel-and covered his groin. "What the fuck?!" Cody scrambled into his boxers. But it was Randy that John could not stop staring at. Randy exuded confidence, hands on his hips, brazenly meeting John's all too interested lustful look. "You better get outta here, Cena or I swear-" Cody began to threaten, feathers ruffled, when a look from Randy silenced him.

"Shush, baby," Randy admonished, "And Ted, stop glaring."

"But he's-"

"Teddy…" Randy warned, "If John wants to look, let him look. I have nothing to hide. Are you enjoying yourself, _John?_" Randy crossed the room in a few long legged strides, smirking. "Because I think you are."

John could _feel_ Randy's body heat radiating off of him. "Um..."

"Are you _nervous_, John?"

Hell, fucking, yes, John was nervous. It wasn't every day that the Viper stared at you, _through_ you. In the ring, it was a different story. But in private without the camera… It was sexy. It was enough to make John's arousal spike. And John was having a damn hard time keeping his eyes focused on Randy's face and not his impressive cock. Because right now, John wasn't positive where Randy's mind was. "Do I have a reason to be?"

"You just came into my _private_ room," Randy's deep voice was sending shivers through John's spine. "So yes, you should be. How did you expect this to go, Cena? You've seen my boys naked. I don't like when men see my boys."

Oh, well, that clarified the relationship between the three men. And it only served to make John harder, imagining Randy, Cody, and Ted fucking each other. He would have paid good money for that video. "I wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" Randy interrupted, "Why are you here, John?"

"…I don't know," John said truthfully, warily glancing at Cody and Ted behind Randy. They'd attack him in one second if Randy commanded it. And he didn't want to be caught underneath them, well, not like that.

Randy nodded, "Okay. We can play that. I've noticed how you've been looking at me, John. Are you ready to stop this little game and do something about it?" Randy gestured to himself, "Are you coming or are you going?" The innuendo was not lost on John.

"I guess that depends on you." _That_ was brave.

"Touché," Randy grinned, "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Strip. Now."

John cast a furtive glance at Cody and Ted, both men backing off, and no, he didn't miss the hungry leers he was receiving from them. If Randy wanted a show, then by God, he was going to get one. He tossed his baseball cap to the side, the shadow from the brim absent, leaving his face and eyes vulnerable to the scrutiny of Legacy. He slowly, sensuously, slid the edge of his shirt up, revealing his sculpted abdominal. Randy licked his lips. That tongue, on John's cock. He shivered.

"Cody, lock the door."

That sealed the deal, he was locked inside with a buffet of men, no way to escape. He kind of liked the odds of his getting laid. Not that he had any problems with that in the first place but he'd been lusting after Randy Orton for awhile. As his shirt hiked to his shoulders, he teasingly caressed his pectorals, enjoying the appreciative look from Randy. Maybe the desire wasn't one sided. His shirt ended up a rumpled heap on the far side of the room. "Boys, why don't you show Cena how hot you are together?" Randy was smirking.

Towels and boxers were dropped to the floor, neither Cody nor Ted caring about modesty. John gawked, feeling uncomfortably warm, as Ted slammed Cody against the closest locker. Cody fucking loved it. Ted's hands were _everywhere_, his hips gyrating against Cody's, and he was _devouring_ Cody's mouth. The sex kitten moans of Cody, muffled by Ted's lips, went straight to John's achingly hard cock. He'd never been this turned on in his life. The visual stimulation could _almost_ make him cum right then and there. And he'd never looked at Cody and Ted in that light before. But they were stunning together.

"I can watch them for hours," Randy commented, "I don't share my boys often."

"Wait. Share?"

Randy smirked, "They've expressed their _interest_ in you. Of course, I told them you would never be, uh, _up_ for it. You're up for it now, I see," Randy just barely touched John through his jeans and John nearly forgot to breathe. "How bad do you want me?" Randy's palm was rubbing circles, distracting him from the pornography in front of him.

"B…bad," John cursed himself for stuttering, torn between watching Ted bending Cody over and looking at Randy. "Real bad."

"I don't bottom for my boys but I might make an exception for you," Randy quickly made short work of John's shorts and boxer briefs, the material piling at his ankles. "Oh yeah, you'll give me the pounding of my life." A fingertip grazed the dripping tip. Randy licked the pre-cum, savoring like it was an exotic delicacy. "Yum."

"Randy…"

"You taste so good, John," Randy dropped to his knees. "Mind if I have another?"

John's mind went to mush, staring down at Randy's head between his legs. His lips wrapped around his cock, that talented mouth making every other blow job he'd ever gotten pale in comparison to the sensations coursing through him at that moment. It might have been because it was _Randy_, on his knees, nibbling and suckling his cock. Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, the only man that John had ever desired. Randy Orton, who emitted such raw sex appeal that John had found it increasingly difficult to stay in character during their bouts in the ring. Because having Randy so close to him, _smelling_ him, _feeling_ him…had caused numerous masturbation sessions in the showers after their matches.

Randy's tongue was massaging his shaft, head bobbing obscenely and John wished that he could tangle his hands in hair, wanting to shove Randy down to the base of his cock. Randy's hands were on John's hips, preventing him from doing just what he wanted; to face fuck Randy. John saw through his half lidded gaze that Ted and Cody had ceased their own play, coming towards them. The predatory look on both their faces might have scared John if he hadn't been so far gone.

He jolted to reality the second he felt his legs being shoved apart, his ass being parted. Randy shook his head, "Don't pay attention to them," he ordered, mouth swollen and glistening with saliva, "If you don't want this, _us,_ you'd best tell me now."

John wasn't positive if he could surrender to another man. He was an alpha and to submit to anyone, especially Cody or Ted…it would be a degradation of his manhood. But with Randy staring imploring up at him, silently begging, well, it was difficult to say no. "I want you."

Randy grinned, "Go ahead boys," he said, before resuming his previous task of consuming John's cock.

John willed his body to loosen, noting that Cody was against Randy's back, pressing sweet kisses against that broad back. That meant that Ted was the one behind him. He felt Ted's finger on his opening, could feel that the digit was wet with spit. He tried to focus on Randy but the foreign sensation was overwhelming; not entirely good and not entirely bad. "Relax," Ted's voice was soft, his breath against John's skin.

"Ted knows what he's doin'," Cody said, biting the shell of Randy's ear, the older man's eyes closed, the spot erogenous.

Ted's fingers massaged John's inner thighs, kneading at the knotted muscles until they relaxed. John spread his legs a little wider, wanting more contact, needing more. Ted crooked a finger inside, hitting a part that John hadn't known existed. A wave of unexpected pleasure rippled up John's spine, making his stomach clench and his balls swell even more. Fire erupted in his groin, a delicious inferno that burned and sizzled. A moan reached his ears, low and needy. He barely recognized his own voice and was shocked at the pleading that escaped his lips.

"More," John groaned, writhing and trying to push himself further down onto Ted's finger, even as his hips tried to push his cock further into Randy's eager mouth.

He felt his body stretched as another finger joined the first, both curling within him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting in Randy's mouth, "I…I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," he moaned, long and low, on the verge of choking Randy with his cock.

Randy's motions on his arousal ebbed until he was just barely moving along his shaft. Ted's fingers were lazily sliding in and out of him and John felt himself getting frustrated. They were teasing him and it was irritating him. It was enough to make John want _more_ but at the pace Randy and Ted were going at it, it would take _hours_ before he came. "I think he's had enough," Cody chuckled and John silently thanked him, hoping the torture would end.

Randy removed his mouth with a loud pop, "Ah, I was having fun. Cody, way to harsh a guy's boner." Randy stood, "How do you want me? On my back, on my knees, on _you_?"

"I wanna see you."

"That's cheesy even for you, John," Randy smirked.

John watched, fascinated, as Randy stretched himself out on the floor, looking like an ancient Greek sculpture. "Take me. I'm yours." John wondered if there was a deeper connotation behind Randy's words or if it was just wishful thinking on his half.

"Don't you wanna, you know, be prepared?" John asked, cursing himself for blushing. "I mean, I don't wanna hurt you."

"I can take the pain. But I _need_ you in me. Right now," Randy snapped.

John nodded, gazing at Randy hungrily. He grabbed Randy's thighs, lifting him bodily off the floor, not entirely positive on exactly what he was supposed to do. All he knew was he wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for Randy. He gnawed his bottom lip, guiding the tip of his cock towards Randy's welcoming ass. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, John slid into Randy. It was so _tight,_ so _hot_, that John had to force himself to not blow his load that second. He could do nothing but stare into Randy's face. At the utter trust. And something more meaningful buried underneath.

"I want you so bad, John," Randy's eyes were half lidded, the blue shade nearly undistinguishable from the darkness of his pupils, blown with lust. "Have for a long time."

John's heart raced almost painfully and he fought to catch his breath. He wasn't even paying attention to Ted and Cody, barely felt a gentle pressure against his ass. "Randy, God, I," John wanted to say so much, his cock buried to the hilt in Randy. He was so perfect, the two of them fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle. "I…"

"Move, John. Please."

He couldn't resist, couldn't have stopped himself now even if he wanted to. He rocked inside Randy, driving deep, deeper, deepest until he was so sure Randy couldn't take anymore. "That's it, Baby," but Randy wasn't talking to him. John came back down from his slice of heaven, glancing behind him to see Ted, "Fuck him good."

"Fuuckkk," John drawled, feeling Ted begin to sink into his body. He felt the burning pain of it but it was muffled by the sensation of being inside Randy. He stilled, not moving, adjusting to the intrusion. His body gave way, opening to allow Ted's length entrance. John's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was doubly pleasured. "Shit!" he grunted, never having imagined that it would _that_ good, that fucking amazing to be taken.

"Cody," Randy beckoned the brunette, "You look left out."

Cody shook his head, grinning, "I'm all for watchin.' This is too hot."

John couldn't have agreed more, gaze darting from Cody jerking himself off, to focus on Randy. Ted began to move within him in long strokes, brushing a spot deep inside his body each time that was pushing John closer and closer to the edge. John's fingers wrapped around Randy's cock, stroking it in time with John's thrusts until Randy's fists were pounding against the floor, his back arching. Tendons bulged in Randy's neck as he twisted from side to side, the corded muscles of his thighs straining.

John knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not from all the stimulation. And no one had ever drawn such an orgasmic explosion from him. He couldn't hear himself calling Randy's name as he came, could only hear the rush of blood thundering in his ears. He stared in awe as Randy shuddered and moaned his way through his own climax, cum coating John's hand. He was vaguely aware of Ted's guttural growl, feeling the warmth of Ted's cum in him.

John collapsed boneless on Randy's chest, slipping out of the hot heat, ignoring that he probably resembled a locker room slut with all the cum on him. He grunted as Ted withdrew from him.

"Oh my fuckin' God," Cody was gaping, baby blues wide, "That… Holy shit. That was like the sexiest thing I've ever seen! Damn!"

John chuckled, Randy's arms tightening around him, "You look unsatisfied," he commented, pointing at Cody's still hard cock.

Cody shot him a 'Duh' look. "Dude, three really hot guys just went at it and you expect me to care about myself?! Uh, fuck no! I recorded that shit on my phone!"

John glanced at the Blackberry on the floor beside Cody. "You little cunt," he protested, too tired to _actually_ do anything about it. He'd get it later. Of course, after he had it sent to his own phone.

"Teddy!" Cody whined, pouting, "Suck me off?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "You're such a whore."

"Only for you!" Cody grinned winningly, "Now do your job."

"Yes, Master."

John smirked, looking away, only to meet Randy's eyes. He felt uncomfortable, awkward even, "Um…so, yeah. That was nice." He attempted to disregard the slurping sounds from _right next _to him. "Real nice."

"Hmm-mm," Randy agreed.

"Uh, I… I… Was this a one time thing?"

Randy propped himself up on his elbows, supporting both him and John, "Do you want it to be?"

"Not really. I guess… I've liked you for a while."

The smile that he was granted made John's heart skip. He'd never seen Randy that happy, the joy reaching his eyes. "Okay. I'm game for that."

"But I don't wanna share."

They glanced at Cody and Ted, Cody's hands tangled in Ted's short, blonde hair, as Ted worked his cock like a lollipop, "They'll understand. If not," Randy smirked, "Well, we'll have to do this more often."

"Yeah…" John forced himself to look elsewhere as Cody orgasmed, Ted swallowing every last drop. "I could go for an encore."

"I like that," Randy laughed. "And I think we need to shower. I'm covered in cum."

"Yeah, me too," John's face twisted, feeling cold and sticky. He got to his feet, holding his hand out to Randy, "You wanna shower together back in my room?" he waggled his brows suggestively.

"I didn't think you'd ask."

John watched as Randy wiped himself off with one of the hand towels. Cody and Ted were kissing tenderly, so much love for each other. Yeah, this was the life. It was perfection.

* * *

It's kind of disturbing how much we love to slash together our favorite men. LOL. :D


End file.
